When Life Gives You Lemons
by Anna Jaganshi
Summary: Sequel to Bad Luck Sucks. HK, mentions of YxK. Yusuke and Kurama wake up, together in bed. Time to tell Hiei what happened... but are they ready for his reaction? I highly doubt it. Metions of LEMON. Prequel contains LEMON.


_This is the continuation to __Bad Luck Sucks__. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do, but it's not entirely necessary. It'd help a bit though. lol_

_I decided to try writing this while listening to the songs "DJ With The Fire" by Eiffel 65 and "Angel of Darkness" by Alex C and Yasmin K and eating Lays Sour Cream and Onion potato chips, and it made me feel oddly giddy and hyper, so if this turns out… well, stupid or something, forgive me. I couldn't help myself. ' Anyway, on with the continuation, and no, Kurama will not become pregnant. That I'm saving for another story. XD_

_And also, yes, the title is meant as a joke sort-of thing. I thought it was funny, so go ahead and laugh if you wish. Lol You all get the joke from it, right?_

**Disclaimer/Claimer:** _YYH is not owned by Anna Jaganshi, or anything related to Anna Jaganshi. The only thing that she owns is the plot and such for this small idea._

When Life Gives You Lemons

(don't freak out)

Light streamed in through the thin curtains of Yusuke's bedroom window, landing in streams against the bed beside it. Groaning from the brightness, Yusuke turned away from the window, tightening his arms around the comfy pillow that was nestled against his chest.

That was when he remembered his pillows weren't bony, weren't covered in flesh, or that they didn't have ticklish hair on them.

Snapping his eyes wide open and jerking up, he clutched his head as his hangover decided to make it known to him exactly how much he'd drank last night. Or this morning.

Hands now covering his face, and memories returning to his fuzzy and throbbing mind, the former Spirit Detective was almost afraid to look down at his bed and see what it was that he'd been holding. He had a sneaking suspicion, but he _really_ didn't want to look.

_I'll have to eventually… better now than just sitting here._ Slowly, he parted his fingers so he could peek through them. And when he did, he immediately covered his eyes again. _Oh SHIT!_

When Life Gives You Lemons

(try and tell the other's boyfriend without getting fried)

Sniffing lightly, Kurama rolled over, covering his face with his arms to block out the light. _Why's the light in here, anyway? Hiei always has the curtains closed…_ Yawning loudly, he stretched and opened his eyes…

… And promptly began to freak out.

_Okay, why the Hell am I at Yusuke's and why am I in his bed naked? _He slowly looked around the room, seeing his clothes lying on the bed in front of him. He blinked, and then suddenly remembered that Yusuke had brought him home last night. He'd been thinking of Hiei at the time… He slapped his forehead. "Oh shit."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Kurama looked towards the voice and doorway, seeing Yusuke standing there, shirtless, and with a comb in his hand. Water ran down his neck and chest, suggesting he had just gotten out of the shower. Or the sink after trying to wake himself up.

Sighing and running a hand through his hair, Kurama looked up at his sheepishly. "I suppose a 'sorry' isn't going to work for this."

The blacked haired young man shrugged, walking over to the bed and sitting down, the mattress sinking under his weight. "It wasn't entirely your fault," he said, flicking the comb quickly through his hair. "Sure, you may have jumped on me, but you were the one that was on bottom. And now that I'm thinking about this, I have a question. But if you don't wanna answer I understand. With you and Hiei, who was on top?"

Kurama wrinkled his nose in confusion, not understanding how Yusuke was acting so calm about this. Of course, he was as well, but he was wont to do so. Yusuke wasn't. "Why… are you asking?"

"Curiosity."

"Both of us were, then. We alternated." Yusuke sighed in relief, and this only fueled the fox's confusion. "Again, why are you asking?"

"I was… just making sure if you were used to it or not. I mean," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a blush across his cheeks, "well… if you'd never been on bottom before… then… well…"

"Never mind, I think I know where you're going with this." He held up a hand, rubbing his eyes tiredly with the other one. Reaching into his hair, he pulled out a seed, quickly making it grow. Small leaves sprouted from a small stem, and he picked a few. The stem receded back into a seed and was replaced. The leaves then went into Kurama's mouth and he quickly chewed and swallowed them.

"What were those?"

"They help with hangovers."

"I should have woke you up earlier, then."

"Sorry." Yusuke shrugged again, standing up and rifling through his closet for a shirt. Finding a clean, faded yellow t-shirt, he pulled it on and turned back to Kurama, blushed, then walked to the door.

"You get dressed, then we can… um… talk and stuff."

When Life Gives You Lemons

(don't try and peg the blame on yourself when the other is to loyal a friend to let you do that)

Dressed in his attire from the previous night (ahem, this morning), Kurama made his way to the kitchen, where Yusuke sat with a bowl of cereal in front of him. He sat down across from Yusuke and folded his hands in front of himself, resting his chin there. "So… where do you want to start?"

"Why have you been so calm about the situation?"

"Because," he started, sighing through his nose softly, resting a fisted hand over his heart, "I have accepted my death like a man."

Kurama blanched, almost falling out of his chair. That certainly wasn't the response that he was expecting. It sounded like something Kuwabara would have replied with. "Excuse me?"

"I know you and Hiei are together, and the little guy is possessive; I've seen it. When he finds out, I'm as good as 'Extra Crispy Yusuke'. And I've accepted that." He swirled the spoon in his cereal absently, pointedly not looking at the fox across from him.

Kurama merely sweat dropped in response, holding his head in one hand. "Yusuke… you have no idea how much of a Kuwabara move that was."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, onto bigger problems… What are we gonna tell Hiei?"

"That I was horny and other than that have no excuse for what I did," the fox mumbled, looking out the window over the kitchen's sink. "The blame all falls to me, Yusuke. Like you said, I jumped on you, so there's really nothing that he can blame you for."

"But I could have stopped you or something!" Yusuke said hotly, smacking his fist against the table. Cereal and milk flew out of the bowl, but Kurama simply glanced at him. This angered the other more, and he huffed. "It's just as much my fault as it is yours, so quit with that crap. If he gets pissed, he can do whatever he does to you when he does and kill me or whatever."

Silence filled the room for awhile, until Kurama sighed softly and nodded. Yusuke smiled triumphantly, but it quickly went away at his next thought. "Now… how are we going to tell Hiei?"

When Life Gives You Lemons

(take your time in telling the other's boyfriend, just in case, and don't wear anything flammable)

They had decided on going to Kurama's apartment, telling Hiei on his somewhat home turf would make him feel more at ease, and possibly wouldn't make him too pissed off. That's what they were hoping for, anyway. Hiei was unpredictable, and even Kurama had trouble deciphering him sometimes.

Pulling his keys out of his pocket, Kurama let them in, searching out Hiei's energy. _Shower,_ he thought, motioning for Yusuke to have a seat on the couch while he changed clothes. Before they had left, Kurama wanted to take a shower, and he'd borrowed some of Yusuke's clothes which were, thankfully, a bit big for him, so they fit Kurama well. But he would still rather be in his own attire, especially when speaking to Hiei about this.

He came back out in loose jeans and a white t-shirt, sat beside Yusuke and waited.

Hiei finished in the shower five minutes later, taking a little longer to get his clothes on. Walking into the living in his trademark black trousers, he raised an eyebrow at the nervous look on the black haired boy's face. He went and sat down on the small arm chair to the left of the love seat they sat on, arms crossed against his chest. "So?" he asked, sounding bored.

Tapping his fingers against his knee, Kurama now looked nervous himself. Hiei had to work at keeping his expression neutral. When Kurama looked about to speak, Yusuke blurted out guiltily, throwing his arms in the air, "Fine I'll say it! Kurama and I had sex last night!"

Silence reigned heavily in the room. Kurama had looked down to his lap, a small blush across his cheeks. Yusuke was fidgeting next to him, waiting for Hiei to say something, and the fire demon had raised his eye brow again. Finally, Hiei simply burst at the situation. The two accused looked at him, dumbfounded, but Yusuke soon didn't like being laughed at.

"What the Hell's your problem?! Didn't you hear what I just said?!" If possible, Hiei only laughed harder, holding the arm of the chair to keep him from falling out of it and a hand on his stomach.

"Hiei? How can you be laughing about this?" Kurama asked numbly, still not quite grasping the situation. Now Hiei did fall out of the chair, but that seemed to help him stop. A few more quiet chortles before he sobered slightly, lifting his head to smile at them. "Hiei?"

He inhaled slowly, that smile still present on his face, and said, "I already knew. The expressions on your faces…" The last was mumbled out, small chuckles leaking out of him.

"You _WHAT_?!" they both cried, staring at him wide eyed. He had known? But how? Kurama remembered that Hiei had said he wanted to leave… and he had…

"I was expecting you to come home, but when you didn't after so long, I decided to go looking. I found you," he pointed at Kurama, who had a guilty look on his face, "with him," he then pointed to Yusuke; he looked similar, "in bed together. Hn, you were both sleeping, but I had a pretty good idea as to what happened."

After Hiei's small story, Kurama resembled a fish, Yusuke an idiot gaping at something confusing, and the expression reminded Hiei of Kuwabara. He snorted, and then stood up, running his fingers through spiky tresses.

"But… Hiei, you're… not mad? At all?" Kurama asked quietly, still ready for an onslaught of flames and curses from his small lover. Hiei shook his head. "But… why _not_?"

"You want me to be mad?" Yusuke and Kurama both shook their heads frantically no. Hiei smirked.

"No, no, no. It's just… we were kind of expecting you to be angry and all that, y'know?" Yusuke murmured, not looking directly at Hiei.

"It's normal for others to go looking for other bed mates in Demon World. I wasn't surprised, and I don't see why I should be angry," Hiei stated sagely. This only succeeded in making Kurama feel worse. "And besides, you were both drunk out of your wits. That wasn't helping at all. Now, since we've established that I am not angry, Yusuke, can you leave? It may be normal in Demon World, but you should know me well by now."

Yusuke got the hint and quickly said his good byes. He had noticed Kurama's slumped figure and rested a hand on his shoulder comfortingly before making his way out. "You can bring the clothes back whenever, Kurama!"

Once Yusuke was gone, Hiei sat next to his lover. The detective wasn't the only one that had noticed the fox's posture. He leaned to the side, resting his head against Kurama's tense shoulder. "You haven't said anything yet, Kurama," Hiei said softly.

"You should be furious," he whispered back, his bangs covering his eyes from Hiei's view. "This isn't like you," he continued, pulling lightly at the hem of his shirt.

"I already said why I'm not," Hiei retorted, sighing in slight frustration.

"But that just makes it worse!" he cried, jumping up from his seat, looking down at Hiei with a mixture of sadness and self-loathing. "I shouldn't have allowed it to happen, and me acting as I did was wrong to you! I had promised you that it would _only_ be you, but…" he stopped, looking away from Hiei's blank expression. He yelped in surprise when warm and gentle, yet firm, arms wrapped around him and pulled him against the others' smaller body. "Hiei…"

"Quit doing that," he said fiercely, and Kurama snapped his mouth shut. "I remember clearly what you promised, but it's expected that promises are broken. Besides," he smiled bitterly, "I know you used to like the detective somewhat. Hell, you yourself told me that. But that's not the point. You could have hidden it from me, but you didn't. I thank you for that." He cupped the fox's face in his hands, rubbing the pads of his thumbs in small circles on his cheeks. "I can overlook this time; just don't let it happen again, okay?"

Kurama smiled and leaned over to kiss him. Their lips met and sparks of love and passion flew, and both knew that things would be alright. So long as Kurama never drank again… "I promise, and this time," he pecked his lips, "I won't break it."

When Life Gives You Lemons

(jump for joy at not being killed by the others boyfriend)

On the other side of the door, Yusuke smiled, and leaned away from the door. He had decided to stay and listen in, just in case. But things would work out, so know he took his leave, for real this time. _Now, just have to make sure Keiko doesn't find out…_

When Life Gives You Lemons

(be happy when your boyfriend doesn't decide to make a bonfire, and celebrate with make up sex)

_Well, that's that. I was tempted to write a lemon for Kurama and Hiei… but I decided not to. I didn't want this to be any long than it was. Happy day to you all! And for those of you reading __Slave or Save?__... I'm working on it, damn it. Our dog is going to 'sleep' soon… and I'm not dealing with it well._

_Anyway… I hope you liked it. Please review. Wynn smacks me with a stick, otherwise. (: _


End file.
